


Cinaed Baggins - Born of Fire

by hannibal_rises



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo- stricken with grief over the apparent loss of lives of those whom he had grown to love- wandered back into the empty halls of Erebor only to find a young Fire Drake, the son of Smaug. After striking a deal with the young dragon, Bilbo returns to the shire with the dragon now his to raise.</p>
<p>Years later with Frodo also now in Bilbo's care, Thorin, Fili, Kili and Balin venture into the shire. Finding Bilbo raising the young halfling as well as the fire drake, the Dwarfs are understandably put off, but after Bilbo's birthday celebration they begrudgingly accept Cinaed as part of Bilbo's family and return to the lonely mountain. </p>
<p>But, will they return to the shire? Will the ring still start to take over Bilbo and eventually Frodo's mind even with dragon fire as an option for its destruction? And has Cinaed truly become a child of the kindly west or will he follow in his father's footsteps into the greed so strong in dragon blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grief and Family

      He was struggling after the battle, there was blood everywhere and even though no one could see him he was sure they knew he was there. Bilbo stumbled, the ring still on his finger, trembling like a leaf in the early winter weather. He had seen Fili and Kili likely dead laying on the ground, heard the comotion of what was supposed to be the passing of Thorin, and Bilbo couldn't stand it. He stumbled back into the broken halls of Erebor, welcoming the emptiness it offered. An escape from the bloodied field back out of the doors behind him. He walked without a main destination, just trying to block out the noise behind him that was filtering into the hall after him. It took some time, but finally all he could hear was the echoing of his footsteps. He let out a long breath, finally looking around. He was near the hidden entrance where he and the others entered oh so many days ago. Blinking, Bilbo looked across the piles of gold a pain in his chest that he was sure would linger for years.  
      Bilbo sat on the stairs, letting out a long sigh and pulling the ring from his finger. He could feel his mind falling into a form of corruption that he could neither control or dare fight, and he knew it came from the ring, though he couldn't dare part with it. He rest his elbows on his knees and sat in the silence, wallowing in his own self pity. He wouldn't be able to stay for the burial of the dwarfs whom he had already grown so close to, whom he had learned to love. At first, he thought it was just gravity pulling down gold from it's angle, after all he had seen the gold shift with no cause before, however after a few moments, he scrambled to his feet with fear as a red tail flicked out of the gold piles.  
      Still with fear, Bilbo watched as a dragon of much smaller size than Smaug likely ever was in his lengthy lifetime pulled itself from the gold almost cautiously. The dragon appeared to be just a bit smaller than Bilbo himself, and it circled around for a moment before it's golden eyes met Bilbo's set of blue-green. If Bilbo dared to think it, he could almost say the dragon appeared as startled as he had been. “Where is Smaug?” The dragon asked, it's voice slightly shaken if Bilbo dared think so. Bilbo was silent for a moment, unsure if he could answer, if the dragon were real or if it were simply a hallucination of his own grief. “Has Smaug been killed? Is he dead?” The dragon almost demanded, regaining its composure, even daring to stalk towards Bilbo, stretching it's wings, a small pop or two from it's joints echoing through the large halls.  
      Bilbo took a deep breath, hands trembling slightly, despite the fact the dragon was much less intimidating than it's larger look alike. “Smaug is dead, his corpse lay upon lake town.” Bilbo said, able to look the dragon in the eyes before it looked away. The dragon began pacing, as if waiting for Bilbo to attack before it stopped and stared the hobbit down.  
      “What are you?” The dragon inquired voice almost angry. “And why haven't you killed me yet. If you have killed my father why do I still live?” It demanded, stomping a clawed talon down upon a pile of gold that jostled out of place, making it lose it's balance and slide down the pile slightly, and, against his better judgment, Bilbo pushed himself from the step he stood on to attempt to assist the dragon from sliding and falling.  
Managing to grip the dragon by its fore legs and bracing himself in the gold, Bilbo stopped them from their skid before letting go of the quite bewildered dragon. “I am a child of the kindly west.” Bilbo said, sitting in a pile of gold and looking up at the dragon. “And there has been too much death, too much death to add a young drake like yourself to the casualties, though most would call me a fool.” Bilbo said, expecting the dragon to kill him.  
      “You are a fool, Child of the West.” The Dragon said, circling Bilbo, much like Smaug had, though with much less flight. “I am no young drake, I am older than you, yet not as developed as an adult drake.” It pointed out before sitting next to Bilbo, far too close for the Hobbit to be comfortable. The young drake was not nearly as hot as Smaug had been at such close proximity as they were now.  
“What shall I call you, young drake, child of Smaug?” Bilbo inquired, still on edge, voice tight. The Dragon seemed to consider the question before resting it's head upon the gold in front of Bilbo's large and hairy feet.  
      “I have no name, Smaug had never given me one, he insisted I earn one, but then all he did was sleep and insist we linger and remain left alone.” The young drake almost seemed to be complaining.  
“You have nowhere to go, do you Young Drake?” Bilbo asked, looking down to the dragon. “Now that the dwarfs have reclaimed their home they will kill you if you do not leave now.”  
      “That is not true, Child of the West. I have a home outside of this mountain.” The dragon lied, closing it's eyes. “I simply do not plan to leave yet.”  
      Bilbo rolled his eyes, sick of the attitude of a young dragon who was clearly harmless. “Can you fly? Are you a fire drake like your father?”  
      The dragon huffed, smoke rolling from his mouth, but no flame. “I am not old enough for the flame to appear, nor my wings to lift me.” The dragon admitted. “I shall die soon, and I have accepted this fact now.”  
      Bilbo stood and shook his head violently. “Absolutely not. You will return to the west with me.” He said before realizing what he had just said. The dragon looked at him, raising a brow at him. “We will return as equals, you will find home, and peace.” Bilbo insisted, already hearing people start to enter the mountain again.  
The dragon seemed to consider this before letting out another huff of smoke. “Gift me a name and I shall consider.” He said, going back to his position of comfort. Bilbo grew frantic hearing dwarfs, men and elves grow nearer. He couldn't watch someone else die, even a dragon.  
      “Cinaed, born of fire, The flame from under the mountain, join me on a quest for your life or stay and die.” Bilbo said, fists clenched and nerves high.  
The dragon looked at him considering before he stood. “Giving me a name, a name worthy of my form even...” Cinaed grabbed Bilbo's arm with his clawed talon and putting his snout close to the hobbit's arm before opening it. Bilbo began shaking in fear as Cinaed opened his mouth and blew out a small flame, burning straight through the fabric and leaving a deep burn on The Hobbit's arm. Bilbo let out a loud scream of pain before the Dragon began licking the wound. “Bound by dragon fire. I have claimed you as my master, Child of the Kind West.” Cinaed said, before looking back as he heard people rushing closer to them, called from Bilbo's scream. “Get on my back, we must get out of here.”  
      Bilbo grabbed onto the dragon without a second thought. “There's an exit through this hall.” He said, pointing down the hallway which lead to the secret door. Cinaed rushed through the hall, following Bilbo's direction. Finding themselves upon the ledge, looking down and across the distance they knew must be crossed, Bilbo let out a distressed groan. His wrist was too injured to help him in the climb now due to the dragon's burn, though it seemed to already be healing, “Are you sure you cannot fly, Cinaed?” Bilbo said in an urgent and rushed tone.  
      Cinaed let out a huff, looking across the large expanse of river and Mirkwood that needed crossed. “I can try, it has been years since my last attempt.” The dragon said in a tone that seemed almost too sassy for his voice.  
      “Just try, Cinaed, please.” Bilbo said, but immediately regretted it, because as Cinaed lept from the ledge he was sure he would die, more sure than he had been in his life. Feeling the wind catch below outstretched wings, Cinaed grew confident and soared through the sky, keeping himself gliding safe enough above trees that if he lost any altitude he would be able to regain it before gaining a face full of tree. “Cinaed.” Bilbo said once they were almost past Mirkwood. “My name is Bilbo, please, call me Bilbo.”


	2. Home

It had been a difficult transition in the shire to adapt to a dragon being part of it's hills and life. For a lengthy time, Bilbo was extremely distrusted by all those in the shire but it eventually became normal. Cinaed treated Bilbo much like a father, often trying to impress him, make him proud. They would spend time by the river, Bilbo fishing and Cinaed soaking in the sun, the smooth stone on the banks of the river becoming armor on his belly like the gold on his father's and the small bit of gold still embedded in his underbelly and tail.  
It had been years, Frodo now joining Bilbo and Cinaed in their simple life after his parents untimely death, when Gandalf returned. “I had thought it was but a rumor, a drunken rumor.” Gandalf said, sitting on the bench in front of Bilbo's home, blowing smoke rings into the sunset while Frodo climbed over Cinaed's back and tail while the fire drake watched him, careful that the hobbit child didn't hurt himself on the sharp back spikes.  
“I'm glad that I saved him that day.” Bilbo admitted, putting his pipe down and looking over at the dragon and his nephew. “It's an odd life, but we're functioning well. Cinaed seems to be satisfied, no gold lust yet, but he is still young.” Bilbo said, recalling the many conversations he and the dragon got into about the ring, the dragon even insisting that it get destroyed with his dragon fire.  
Gandalf lowered his pipe as well and looked over Bilbo with skepticism in his eyes. “I am sure you are.”  
“Bilbo.” A deep, rumbling voice said from above them on the hill. “The halfling fell asleep on me again.” Cinaed said, head resting on the grass, looking down at the hobbit and the wizard.  
Bilbo smiled and stood. “Would you like to come inside for supper, Gandalf?” Bilbo asked, walking up to get Frodo off Cinaed.  
“No, No I have to meet someone tonight and would be late.” Gandalf said, ignoring Bilbo's murmur of 'You're always late, Gandalf. Or at least inopportune with your arrival'.  
Walking back down towards his door, holding a sleeping Frodo close to his chest, Bilbo waved to Gandalf as he departed. “Cinaed, would you like some of our supper tonight or would you like to go hunt?” He asked up to the dragon who watched Gandalf carefully as he departed. “Cinaed.” Bilbo repeated, only a bit more sternly.  
“I'm feeling like a hunt tonight.” Cinaed answered, looking over to Bilbo again.  
“Remember to keep out of the crops and farms, you know where you can hunt, I don't need Farmer Maggon back here complaining that you've eaten one of his cows again.” Bilbo reminded, watching as Cinaed stood up and stretched out his wings before soaring up into the sky and off away from them, becoming a blotch in the sky.  
Bilbo was humming as he poured himself a cup of tea. He had put Frodo to bed and changed into his pajamas, planning to stay up until Cinaed returned from his hunt. He sat in his chair, sleeves pushed up to his elbows as he took a sip of his tea, mind wandering, eyes finding their way to the scar on his arm. How different would things have been if he hadn't found Cinaed? It was odd seeing Gandalf again too, it brought back so many memories of Cinaed being small, but now he was already over half the size Smaug had been, and Bilbo worried what would happen to the dragon when he passed away? Would Frodo take care of him? Would he still be accepted in the Shire? His mind was settled by the sound of Cinaed landing atop the house, his way of letting Bilbo know he was home and safe from his hunt before he would go to his own home which Bilbo and Cinaed built together, his own hobbit hole large enough for a full grown dragon to let the young drake grow. “Goodnight, my boys.” Bilbo said before standing and moving toward his own bedroom.

Bilbo was working in his garden the next day with Frodo, their sleeves rolled up and dirt up to their elbows. Sam rushed over, a grin on his face as he skid up behind Frodo and practically tackled him. “Mister Frodo! You've gotten over your cold!” The young hobbit said excitedly as his friend embraced him.  
“I hope you boys have learned not to play at night in the rain, you're lucky you didn't catch yourself sick either, Samwise.” Bilbo said, looking at the boys. “I suppose you would like to steal my nephew away. I can take care of this, don't go off too far and be back before afternoon tea or I'll send Cinaed out to find you.” Bilbo threatened, ignoring the huff he heard from the dragon.  
“Absolutely, Mr. Bilbo!” Sam said, Frodo nodding and they both stood before running off down the hill.  
“I'm not your errand runner, Bilbo.” Cinaed said, setting one clawed talon over the other, looking around.  
“I'm aware, Cinaed, but you wouldn't want Frodo off getting hurt, do you?” Bilbo said, pulling out a weed which was particularly stuck. “Why don't we have a short game of riddles to pass the time, you're getting much better at them.”  
Cinaed smiled slightly, resting his snout on his talons. “The life I lead is mere hours or less,  
I serve all my time by being consumed. I am quickest when thin, slowest when fat, And wind is the bane of the gift that I bring.” He said, looking down at the hobbit.  
Bilbo simply chuckled, rubbing some sweat from his brow, leaving a small streak of dirt on his face. “A candle.” He answered quickly, looking up to the dragon. “I'm pretty sure I told you that one a few days back.”  
Cinaed shrugged. “I thought I would start easy, your memory is not what it once was, Bilbo.”  
Bilbo raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Okay, here's one. An eye in a blue face  
Saw an eye in a green face. 'That eye is like to this eye' Said the first eye, 'But in low place Not in high place.'.”  
Cinaed let out a yawn. “Sun shining on daises growing in a field.” He answered looking down to Bilbo who was paying more attention to his garden than the dragon. “With no wings, I fly. With no eyes, I see. With no arms, I climb. More frightening than any beast, stronger than any foe. I am cunning, ruthless and tall; in the end, I rule all.”  
“Imagination.” Bilbo answered, leaning back on his heels and looking up at Cinaed. “You are getting better.” He smiled, looking back down to his daises. “It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, And empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, Ends life, kills laughter.”  
Cinaed paused for a moment, looking down at the hobbit. “Are these the riddles from your tale?”The dragon asked, scowling when Bilbo simply hummed and laughed. “Darkness.” He answered after a while. “The man who invented it, Doesn't want it for himself. The man who bought it, Doesn't need it for himself. The man who needs it, Doesn't know it when he needs it.”  
Bilbo stretched and sat down completely, reaching for a small shovel. “A... coffin, yes?” Bilbo said, looking up at Cinaed, watching the dragon nod. “Lets see...”  
Bilbo went to make a riddle when Frodo ran up into the garden. “Uncle! Uncle!” Frodo was calling as he tossed himself into his uncles arms. “Some dwarfs were following me and I didn't know what to do!” Frodo cried a bit, making Cinaed sit up properly at the mention of dwarfs.  
“Frodo, what you do when a dwarf follows you, is ask whether they need help or if they are lost. Dwarfs don't have the best sense of direction.”  
“Or anything else for that matter.” Cinaed said, looking down at the line of dwarfs walking up the hill towards them.  
“Cinaed, I've raised you better than to say things as such.” Bilbo chided the dragon, only receiving a huff. “Come on, Frodo, go inside and wash up for afternoon tea.” He said, letting go of the young hobbit and patting his back to send him into the house. Standing, Bilbo pat dirt from his pants and looked up to Cinaed. “Are there dwarfs coming, Cinaed?” He asked, watching as the dragon nodded, tracking the dwarfs on their way up the hill. “Please be polite, they're skittish around dragons, you can understand why. Not all dragons were raised as you were.”  
Cinaed rolled his eyes and looked down to Bilbo. “I know, I know. Can we get some fish today once they leave?”  
Bilbo rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “You mean if they leave, Dwarfs have few manners in my experience.” He said, before looking over to the gate. “But I can bring you out some fish from Tuesday.” At this Cinaed stuck out his tongue, making a disgusted noise. Bilbo let out a laugh, before he saw the party of dwarfs nearing the gate. His eyes widened and breath caught in his throat. “Thorin...”


	3. Dwarfs in the halls once again

The dwarfs stood at the gate, not daring to come nearer with the Dragon looking down at them. “Burgler.” Thorin said, looking down to Bilbo.  
Bilbo turned to Cinaed with an almost begging look. “Cinaed, would you mind... please...” Cinaed let out a huff of smoke before lowering his head to nudge against Bilbo's chest, making the hobbit let out a fond chuckle, petting under Cinaed's chin at the soft flesh there and press a small kiss between the dragons eyes. “Be back before supper though, and remember-”  
“Stay out of Farmer Maggons crops, I know.” Cinaed said, pulling his head back and stretching out his wings and lifting himself with a flurry of wind from his wings before souring off towards his cave.  
Bilbo bit his lip before turning and looking to the group of bewildered Dwarfs. “I don't suppose you would like to join my Nephew and I for Afternoon tea, Thorin and company?” Bilbo said, almost choked up.  
Fili and Kili were in Bilbo's arms before he could even realize it, them hugging him tightly and talking far too rapidly for the hobbit to catch up. “Bilbo, oh Mahal it's good to see you.”  
“We missed you, Master Boggins.” Kili teased, petting Bilbo's hair.  
“I- I thought... I thought you all...” Bilbo said, eyes brimming with tears. “I thought you were dead...” He said, looking from the brothers to Thorin, who stood as tall as ever, head high and proud.  
Thorin simply walked forward, Balin by his side with a large grin, still on edge because of the dragon, but none the less happy. “Some tea would be lovely, Bilbo.”

Walking into the hobbit hole, the hat rack was covered again with dwarf hoods and cloaks again, and the kitchen grew crowded, Frodo clinging to Bilbo's leg. “Uncle... why are there dwarfs in the house?”  
Bilbo smiled and picked up Frodo, and held him on his hip. “Well, remember the story I told you, the one about how I found Cinaed?” He asked, pushing back some of Frodo's messy hair. “Well, these are the dwarfs I went on that adventure with.” He said, smiling and rubbing some dirt from Frodo's cheek. “I thought I told you to clean up, Frodo my lad.” He said, pushing back Frodo's hair.  
“I did clean up! It's the dirt from your shirt Uncle!” Frodo insisted, making Bilbo look at himself.  
“Goodness, I'm filthy.” Bilbo said looking at the Dwarfs now eating and talking in the kitchen. “Please excuse me while I change.” Bilbo said to them receiving a few grunts and Kili grinning at him with a mouth full of food.  
“Would you like to join us, Master Frodo?” Kili asked after swallowing.  
Bilbo looked to Frodo who started to suck on his thumb and look between Bilbo and Kili. “Go ahead, Frodo, they're nice young lads.” Bilbo said, smiling and setting Frodo down and patting his back to make him move toward the table of Dwarfs.  
“I'll be right back with you once I've gotten myself cleaned up, nothing has changed in the set up make yourself at home.” Bilbo said, moving to his room to change from his dirt covered gardening clothes. They would have to be washed immediately. He pulled the shirt off and began searching for another in his dresser.  
Thorin, however, moved into the room after Bilbo unnoticed. He watched Bilbo shed his shirt before finally making himself known. “Care to explain the dragon, master Baggins?” Thorin asked almost coldly from behind the hobbit, watching as Bilbo lept up in fear before looking over at Thorin, grabbing a shirt to cover himself as much as he could.  
Bilbo frowned at the dwarf king and looked him over. There was more grey in his hair, his beard had grown many inches and was in an intricate braid Bilbo would hardly consider how to create. Some lines carved their way through his forehead and below his eyes, but Thorin was no less handsome than he had ever been. “I thought you had died, Thorin.” Bilbo said, turning to keep his back to the dwarf to stave off the embarrassment of the Dwarf king, and his former lover seeing his well rounded hobbit belly. Bilbo had aged too in these years since the two had seen each other, and Bilbo figured he had aged much less gracefully than Thorin had.  
Thorin reached out, grabbing Bilbo's arm and turning him around, looking at the scar on his wrist. “It dared burn you as well?” Thorin said with anger dripping from his voice. Bilbo struggled to pull his arm back, face flushed.  
“It happened when we made our deal, Thorin. He helped it heal.”  
“You made a deal with that beast?”  
“He was alone, a child! He was hardly old enough to fly, and I couldn't watch him die too.” Bilbo said, yanking his arm back from the Dwarf king. “The deal was that I name him and he would come to the shire with me. He marked me as his master. I've raised him from the young and ignorant fire drake he was. He's not like Smaug.” Bilbo said, face clearly angry. For Thorin to distrust Cinaed like he did simply because he was a dragon infuriated Bilbo. He understood where the dwarf was coming from, but if the drake were raised by Bilbo then he should at least understand that it was raised by a child of the west, with no greed and a simple life.  
Thorin scowled and looked from Bilbo's red face with a scoff. “How are you sure he is so unlike Smaug.”  
“You forget, Thorin, I have raised him these past many years. I know that drake like I would know my own son, like I know that Frodo is likely making a mess with your nephews at the moment. Cinaed is likely at the river clawing at fish and sulking.” The hobbit said, crossing his arms over his tubby chest.  
Thorin stared down the hobbit again before turning away. “I suppose I must be properly introduced to... Cinaed, was it?” The dwarf king said, already walking out of Bilbo's room. “Once you're changed we shall go to the river and find him.”


	4. Sassy dragons and Birthday plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make some canon changes here, because originally Frodo would not be with Bilbo for another 19 years, when Bilbo was 99, so in this story Frodo is currently 3 and Bilbo is 80, Thorin would be 225, ect.

Bilbo was on edge as a party of Dwarfs followed him down towards the river. Frodo ran ahead of them chasing butterflies and falling into piles of dirt and grass. “Frodo, careful. We don't need you all scraped up now, do we?” Bilbo chided the child, but Frodo only giggled and ran faster ahead of them.  
“Are most hobbit children like that?” Balin asked, a smile on his wrinkled face as he watched Frodo run off.  
Bilbo chuckled and shook his head. “Not most, he's a bit more reckless than most.” He said, sliding his hands into his waistcoat's pockets. “Though he does remind me of myself as a young lad.”  
“You?” Fili asked, looking down at Bilbo with a raised eyebrow. “I doubt that.”  
Bilbo puffed up his chest slightly and frowned. “We're almost near the river, Frodo! Don't get too close to the water!”  
“I know Uncle Bilbo! It took Mummy and Daddy away!” Frodo said, staring up at a bird high in a tree. “I wanna get it, Uncle!” Frodo said, pointing up to the bird and looking back at Bilbo and the Dwarfs.  
Bilbo shook his head, walking up to Frodo and taking his hand. “No, Frodo, you're still too little to climb, you still fall off Cinaed's back when you climb on top of him. When you're a little bigger.”  
Frodo pouted and walked with his Uncle. “When I'm a little bigger I'll be your size, Unca.”  
Fili and Kili both snorted and laughed, watching the hobbits carefully. They were quite interesting, and even Thorin found it endearing the relationship that Bilbo and Frodo had. “You climb on the dragon, Frodo?” Kili asked walking next to the hobbits.  
“Mhmm!” Frodo said with a grin. “Cinaed lets me climb on him all the time but he gets upset when I get too close to the spikes on his back. He says he doesn't want me to get hurt but I'm a big hobbit, I won't get hurt by his spikes.”  
Bilbo snorted slightly at that. “Frodo, my lad, you were playing on him when he was napping last month and cut your hand on him and woke him up with your crying. I nearly thought the poor drake would have a heart attack.” He said, looking up towards the river and saw the dragon laying at the banks of the river, tail in the water swishing around with the current. “Cinaed, I would like to introduce you to some of my old companions.” Bilbo said to the dragon who looked over to them with a quite bored.  
Frodo bounced up at Bilbo, patting at his hip. “Unca! Unca! Can I do it, please?” Frodo asked, as grin on his small bright face. Bilbo looked down at him for a moment and smiled, nodding to let Frodo introduce the dwarfs. “This is Balin, Fili, Kili, and Thorin!” Frodo said, bouncing with a grin.  
Thorin watched Frodo excitedly introduce them, something about Frodo reminding him of the times Bilbo and Fili or Kili would get into a teasing row. Bilbo was clever, sharp, and excitable when in a good mood. Seeing these in Frodo made Thorin's chest clench. “I suppose it's my turn to say that it was a pleasure to make your aquatance.” Cinaed said, placing a clawed talon atop the other and looking down at the dwarfs.  
“Cinaed, be polite.” Bilbo scolded the dragon, causing Cinaed to huff out a stream of smoke. “I apologize for his poor manors, he's not very pleased with meeting new people.”  
“And there are few people near here whom I can tolerate. Either too nosey or too noisy.” Cinaed said, resting his snout on his talons. “Shall we grow more elaborate with our introductions or may I continue fishing?”  
“Cinaed.” Bilbo scolded, causing the dragon to snap his head over to Bilbo, the two staring each other down for a moment. Frodo moved over and clung to the leg of the person closest to him who actually happened to be Thorin. Thorin looked down to the small hobbit before looking back to Bilbo and Cinaed and then back to Frodo. Something told the Dwarf King that the fact the Shire was still standing was that the pair had been through this before. Thorin reached down and picked Frodo up and held him properly on his hip while Frodo practically buried himself into Thorin's furs.  
Cinaed stood properly, shaking out his shoulders and stretching out his wings. “Excuse me, I have plans to complete for a specific Hobbit's birthday celebration.” His deep voice filled the area for a moment before he started to take off and circle the shire once before disappearing over a hill.  
“So that's what its about.” Bilbo said, shaking his head and turning, pausing once he saw Thorin holding Frodo. “Oh Frodo, my lad. Did we startle you?” He asked, petting back Frodo's hair, watching as the young hobbit nodded. “I'm sorry, my boy. At least we know he's not mad at us or Thorin and his company. Would you like to have a nap before tonight?” He asked Frodo who simply nodded sleepily. “Goodness Thorin, I'm sorry I can take him from you.”  
Thorin simply smiled and shook his head. “No, it would be my pleasure to carry him, hes a nice lad.” Thorin said, making Bilbo smile widely.  
“Why thank you, Thorin.” Bilbo said with a fond smile.  
“Wait, Bilbo, is it your birthday?” Balin asked, looking to the Hobbit. Bilbo's flushed cheeks answered that question better than his words could have. “Why, Laddie, you should have let us know!” Balin said with a grin. “How old are you, Laddie?”  
Bilbo blushed and shook his head. It had been a whole 30 years since his venture to the Lonely Mountain and he was aging into his early 80's. “I'm eighty-one today, becoming an old hobbit already.” Bilbo admitted, petting back Frodo's hair, the hobbit already dozing off against Thorin's furs. “Lets get this little lad to bed so he can be up for the party. Things will be setting up soon and Cinaed likely wanted to keep up a front for you Dwarfs, but he was not so subtly planning a show for tonight in place of Gandalf's fireworks after I told him about them.”  
The Dwarfs and Hobbits returned to Bilbo's Hobbit Hole and lay Frodo down to a nap. Fili, Kili, and Balin all sat in Bilbo's dining room smoking their pipes while Bilbo and Thorin put the sleeping halfling into his bed. It took a solid minute for Thorin to manage to pry Frodo's dirty and sticky fingers from his furs and place him into the bed. Bilbo pulled Frodo's covers up over the sleeping lad and pushed back his curls. “Thank you for carrying him up here, Thorin.” Bilbo said in a whisper, looking back from Frodo to his past lover. “It was very kind of you.”  
“It was a pleasure, like I said, he's a nice lad. When did he fall under your charge?” Thorin asked, watching Frodo shift in his sleep.  
Bilbo stood from his seat on the Hobbit babe's bed. “It's been a year or so now. It's his birthday as well today, quite a day of fortune. I fear we overlook his birthday almost too much. This party today is more for him than for me, he just doesn't know it yet. He's only three, the little toublemaker.” Bilbo said, walking towards the door where Thorin stood.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how long this took to update, I've had horrible writers block but look at this beautiful chapter. Be happy and love me.

Hours had passed and luckily the dwarfs kept visitors from coming and giving Bilbo their well wishes. Surprisingly, the Dwarfs kept quiet enough for Frodo to sleep, and Bilbo was over all pleased with them. Bilbo was sitting by the fire listening to the Dwarfs talk about Erebor's rebuild over the past years, how Dale was being rebuilt by Bard and the trade was going well, hurt feelings mended with Thranduil. The darkness in Mirkwood, however, was apparently growing and travel had become quite dangerous in the east. Bilbo was drawn from the conversation by the sound of crying from Frodo's room, full with cries for “Mummy!” and “Unca Bilbo! Unca!”

Bilbo was from his chair faster than the dwarfs had seen a Hobbit move in thirty years. Bilbo was in Frodo's room within simply moments, sitting on Frodo's bed with an armful of crying hobbit babe. “Frodo, my Lad, it's fine. You're fine, Frodo.” He said, pushing back Frodo's hair and rubbing the tears from his cheeks.

Frodo simply pressed his little face into Bilbo's chest and sniffled. “U-Unca Bilbo...” Frodo cried into Bilbo's chest. Bilbo knew that Frodo would simply need to cry, so as he pet Frodo's hair comfortingly, he began humming a tune that had become Frodo's lullaby over the past year.

Bilbo could do little more than let his humming become a soft singing for Frodo to calm down. “May there always be angels to watch over you To guide you each step of the way To guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay” He sang quietly to the hobbit whos sobs settled off into just sniffles.

“'M sorry Unca Bilbo...” Frodo sniffled, pulling back from Bilbo's chest. “In ma dream Cinaed g-got hurt a-and you went to help him but you fell in the water like mamma.”

Bilbo simply listened, pushing back Frodo's hair like he always did to the young boy. “It wasn't real, Frodo my lad. Come, shall we get ready for the party? It's going to start soon.” Frodo nodded, smiling again. “Come, we'll get you washed up for the party.” Bilbo said, picking Frodo up and carrying him on his hip, looking to the door. Thorin stood in the door, watching Bilbo and Frodo silently before he turned and headed toward the sitting room again.

Strolling down the hill with Thorin and company, Frodo running ahead with Sam, Bilbo finally spoke of the topic at hand. “I'm aware that it may be difficult for you all for this celebration. Cinaed is clearly planning some form of fire show and I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable during it.” He said to the dwarfs, after all they had all faced a dragon at least once, and were less than fond of them or the idea. It may trigger some bad memories for them and that was the last thing he had wanted.

Thorin, however, simply shook his head. “We had discussed this earlier and decided we would join in your festivities no matter the risk. We shall not act out of turn either.” The dwarf king said making Bilbo smile.

“Unca Bilbo! Unca Bilbo! Merry and Pippin have come!” Frodo called with a grin.

Bilbo sighed but smiled, walking a bit faster to catch up with the young hobbit. “Don't let them get into too much trouble. They could reach the candles last year and almost set fire to the whole Shire!” Bilbo said urgently, running after his nephew.

Naturally, the party surprised the Dwarfs, always figuring that Hobbits were much gentler than they appeared at the party. The adults drank their fill, often starting arguments and laughing about it not long after, the younger couples dances their fill and everything was jovial. In the festivities the Dwarfs were oddly accepted into everything. They were given drink, food and smiles. It didn't take long before they had lost track of their host, Fili and Kili dancing with some charming hobbit lasses, Balin quietly nursing a drink and listening to a pair of hobbits ramble about their land disputes. Thorin had remained with Balin, though his attention was not on the conversation, instead he took in the general splendor before realizing that it had been over an hour or so since they had last seen Bilbo. He stood, placing a hand upon Balin's shoulder in a simple “excuse me” before beginning his search. 

Bilbo, however, was not too far. He sat on a bench surrounded by grinning hobbit children who listened intently to whatever he was saying. “Tell us 'bout your great 'venture Mister Bilbo!” Pippin said standing, thrusting his hands into the air.

Bilbo laughed as Merry pulled Pippin down back to the ground. “I've told you all that story a hundred times now, Master Pippin.” Bilbo teased. “I'm sure you would rather another elven tale.”

“No! We wanna hear 'bout the dwarfs an how you found Cinaed!” Merry piped up, leaning into Pippin's side.

Bilbo sighed deeply, leaning back against the table. “Where would you like me to start, Master Merriadoc?” Bilbo asked with a fond smile

“Beorn!” Merry, Pippin, and Frodo said excitedly, waking a napping Sam with a jolt.

Bilbo chuckled and nodded. “Yes, yes Beorn. The skin-changer.” He said with a smile. “I think you were all planning to have me tell this again, weren't you?” He teased. “Well, we had been running from orcs on warg for days now. Gandalf had lead us to a field of beautiful flowers, a house just in the distance, we had found our refuge! Gandalf had insisted that we enter two at a time, as to not overwhelm the skin-changer. He and I entered first, Thorin and Dori were the next to enter after Gandalf called them in and it continued, two at a time. Now Beorn did not believe two or for as several, but as they continued to come in as Gandalf told our tale to the skin-changer. Once all of the company had entered, Beorn said that it was a good story, however he did not fully believe it.”

“Beorn summoned the animals in his charge to help prepare the evening.” Thorin said after watching Bilbo talk with the children and begin the story. “They set the fires, lit the candles, I believe it was the ponies who brought in the chairs.” He said, smiling as Bilbo and the children watched him with wide eyes. Thorin sat next to Bilbo, a fond smile on his face, planning to let Bilbo continue with the story.

“Well look, if it isn't Thorin Oakenshield himself, King Under the Mountain.” Bilbo said, a fond smile on his face as well. “Would you like to help us in telling the story, Thorin?”

“I'm sure I'll have my comments.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Of course you will. Anyway, we began to eat, the best feast we had since leaving the Shire. Beorn told us of the country side, it's beauty and the dark tales of Mirkwood, the path that lay before us. The company of Dwarfs began with their tales as well once Beorn had finished, leaving with a warning to remain inside until dawn. They told tales of their home, the gold, the mining of the mountain, but we were all so very tired. I had fallen asleep to the sound of the Dwarfs singing the songs of their homeland.”

“I believe it was Gloin and Dwalin who had to move you from the table to your bed.” Thorin added, making the young hobbits giggle and Bilbo's cheeks grow hot.

“It was the deep dark of the night when I had heard a great startling noise from outside, great enough to be heard over the snores of the Dwarf king and his company.” Bilbo shot back, a glance to Thorin and giggles from the young Hobbits only pleased him more. “I remained in bed, however, and still by morning when I was awoken by Thorin himself Beorn had not returned, and even Gandalf was missing! After a long morning, Gandalf returns claiming to have been tracking bear tracks! I had feared the tracks would lead the goblins and orcs our way, however Gandalf assured me not to be foolish. We rested the remainder of the day and the next day Beorn had returned!”

Thorin chuckled, looking to the young hobbits who had been focusing on him more than the story at this point. “Beorn had chuckled and poked Bilbo's stomach teasing that 'the little bunny was growing chubby on bread and honey' and I am sure I had never seen our bugler’s cheeks grow redder.”

“Oh so these are the comments you would add, Thorin?” Bilbo said, looking to Thorin with a small blush. “I should have known-”

A loud roar echoed throughout the shire, making the dwarfs and even Bilbo jump. Cinaed's roar was growing ever like Smaug's and for a moment he feared that it had been, all these years later. However, the Hobbits all cheered and clapped as flames lept into the sky, dying before reaching the ground. A shadow soared into the sky, wings spread wide. Frodo bounced, clapping his hands and grinning. “Cinaed! Cinaed!” He called out happily, making Thorin look down then around them. How on earth could so many people be so happy about a beast that could kill so many.

Bilbo stood proudly, hands clasp at his chest and looking up at the dragon. “Frodo, Frodo would you like to come up on my hip and see him better?” Bilbo asked, looking down to his nephew who nodded. Lifting Frodo up, Bilbo smiled at Thorin for a moment, catching the Dwarf King's stare.

Cinaed flew over them, chasing his own flames, always sure nothing caught fire, a few times even swallowing his flames back. The dragon landed on a hill and let out a mighty roar gripping a nearby tree with his Talons and looking down at the crowd with golden eyes. “I demand to see the Luckwearer, He who walks unseen, The child of the kindly west. The...” Cinaed took a pause his voice rumbling, chest growing red. “Barrel-rider.” He finished, voice rumbling, flames flicking out with his words.

Bilbo let out a small laugh, chills running down his spine at how closely Cinaed's voice became to his fathers. “Go on Unca!” Frodo said grinning at Bilbo.

Bilbo smiled at Frodo and started walking toward the dragon. “You sounded far too much like your father, Cinaed. You nearly caused my heart to give out.” Bilbo admitted with a trembling smile. Bilbo slowly walked up to where Cinaed perched, looking over the crowd of Hobbits. “Today truly is a blessed day, smiled upon by the valar. Varda has blessed our evening sky so beautifully tonight, and I am glad to enjoy it with those here.” Bilbo said, placing his hand on his chest, Frodo putting his hand atop his Uncles and grinning. “I'm growing old, my friends, and it's clear as day.” He said with a chuckle. “I may have twenty more years left, thirty if I am lucky enough to see Frodo's coming of age.”

“I was thinking to myself today, when I pass, what will come of this odd family I have here?” Bilbo asked, placing a hand on Cinaed's arm, the warm red scales smooth under his hand. “And I have realized that I had not named an heir, because, while I love you dearly as a friend, Miss. Frigga, we will not be having any children.” Bilbo teased at an older woman who laughed and winked to him. “So here, today, in front of all of you here I want to announce that Frodo my young lad, on his third birthday, is now more a Baggins than ever, and now my only heir.” The applause was warm, welcoming, Frodo didn't seem to understand that it was for him, and clapped too. “Cinaed and Frodo will protect each other as my family once I'm gone, but I am nowhere near ready to go yet.” Bilbo grinned widely. “So, let us drink to my new heir, and young nephew, Frodo!” Bilbo said, grinning as many hobbits shoved their half-pint into the air with a cheer. “You have a loving life here, Frodo. Happy birthday, my lad.” Bilbo whispered to the young hobbit's hair, only to receive a giggle and clap.

“Get on my back, Bilbo. I have something to show you.” Cinaed said, making Bilbo look up to the dragon and then to his now dwindling audience.

“Thorin, would you mind taking Frodo for a little while? Cinaed needs to show me something. I will be right back.” Bilbo said, handing off the young hobbit and pressing a small kiss to the toddler's head. “Thank you so much.”

 


	6. Destroy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I have been stuck on since starting this whole story, but from here on out it will be much easier for me to write because I know where I want to go from here. It's short but I do hope you enjoy it!

The air was cool whipping past Bilbo's pointed ears as Cinaed flew him across the Shire to the dragon's cave. He held onto the Dragon's spikes as they flew, it was a feeling he would never exactly get used to. The way the wind whipped around his body as the drake's wings moved to slowly land them, the warmth that burned through every scale on Cinaed's body... everything that was of the dragon, despite the thirty years he had with him, he would never properly adjust to. Once on the ground, Bilbo slid off Cinaed's neck and stood properly on the ground, dusting off his clothes and looking into the golden eyes of his son. “What do you have to show me?” He asked with a small smile, it fading only as the dragon refused to answer and moved into his cave, Bilbo having no choice but to follow.

Bilbo recognized the sound from anywhere, the rumble in every scale, the way claws dug into the ground and light shined from beneath red scales. Bilbo stepped back and pressed himself to the wall as the cave was illuminated by Cinaed's very form before the flamed bellowed from between his large jaws, catching on the line of wood and oils that Cinaed had collected. Bilbo and Cinaed were separated by the great flames, the soft, aging face of the hobbit stared up at the fire drake, who returned the gaze with an intensity that Bilbo had only before seen on Smaug when the dragon had stared down the King Under the Mountain. “What is in your pocket?” The dragon asked, voice vibrating and echoing through the cave. The dragon's large eyes followed Bilbo's hand as it instinctively went to his waistcoat pocket to hold the golden ring between his fingers.

“Why have you brought me here, Cinaed?” Bilbo asked, voice wavering slightly. For the first time, Bilbo feared to be around the dragon he raised as if the fire drake would smite him where he stood.

“Gandalf and I have spoken. That ring you carry is dangerous- a great evil. Only two things can destroy it, the flame of which it were born, or dragonfire.” Cinaed said, stepping a heavy talon upon the flaming wood. “Destroy it, Bilbo. This is your chance! It will only bring evil upon our world, drive you to the edge of madness and destroy Frodo.” He warned, head looming closer to Bilbo.

Bilbo took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Truly something so harmless as a ring cannot be so evil he was sure of it. He pulled the ring from his pocket and stared at it, the way the flames danced across it reminded him of the vision that struck him when Smaug spoke of the ring all those years ago. The eye made of flames and darkness that Bilbo could feel in his very soul. For a short moment he considered it, considered being rid of the way the ring wore on his mind like a weight that could never be lifted but in that same moment an odd protective wave struck him, causing him to look from the ring to the dragon, slowly shaking his head. “No... I... I can't.” He said, watching as Cinaed's face grew twisted with a form of disappointment and rage just before Bilbo slipped the ring on his finger.

He couldn't move fast enough to escape the loud, echoing roar in the cave that erupted from Cinaed in rage. Bilbo managed to escape the cave just before Cinaed and started running toward his home. “Bilbo!” The dragon's voice roared out after him as he ran, though he refused to look back in shame. He was running from a dragon he raised like a son as if Cinaed were Smaug. A rage filled roar split the air, flames souring up from where Cinaed stood fuming. Bilbo could see the sky illuminate behind him but still refused to turn back. This had been the second time Bilbo had refused to destroy the ring and as a heavy darkness settled in the back of his mind, Bilbo knew he could never bring himself to do it. The sickness had formed like a parasite inside of his very soul and it would dwell within him until the day he died, he could feel it already.

 


	7. Your skin is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day??????? What is this!?!?!? There's some vague descriptions of sex in the end of this chapter.

Bilbo was panting by the time he had returned to bag end. He could still hear Cinaed's loud growls from where the dragon remained pacing. Once far from the dragon he saw that Cinaed was not raging at Bilbo himself, but at the ring's hold on him. It was a protective rage blooming from the dragon. He could feel that darkness whispering to him, twisting his mind and he could do nothing but rip the ring from his finger and drop it as if it were fire hot. Just as he did, Cinaed's growls quieted slightly in the distance. He ran a hand through his curls and stared down at the ring where it sat on the stone walk. He would have stood there for longer if it weren't for the sound of someone clearing their throat, causing Bilbo to jump and look over to where Thorin stood, holding a sleeping Frodo. “How... how long have you been standing there, Thorin?”

“Long enough to know that you have much to tell me before the rest of my company returns from their merrymaking.” Thorin spoke, his voice low and an almost comforting rumble. Bilbo simply nodded and bent down to pick up the ring again, holding it in his hand and staring at it for another moment before shaking his head, sliding the ring into his pocket and moving for the door of his home.

It was awkward as Bilbo watched Thorin put Frodo to bed and move to the kitchen. The silence weighed as much as the dragon who Bilbo knew was laying atop the embers in his cave brooding. They sat at the small table in the parlor, both with ears tuned to any noise from Frodo's room in the back of the hobbit hole. “Let me see it.” Thorin said after another minute of silence, causing Bilbo to look up from his glass of tea. The hobbit sighed and nodded, pulling the ring from it's pocket in his waistcoat and placing it in the center of the table. Thorin reached out to pick it up off the table, but as soon as his fingers touched the cool gold his hand flinched back, blue eyes jumping to Bilbo's face. “Where did you find this?” He asked, a small growl in his voice.

Bilbo cupped his tea with both hands and averted his eyes from Thorin's gaze to the warm liquid that swished around as his fingers trembled. “In the goblin tunnels all those years ago- when we were first taken by the goblins they left me behind like I didn't exist. One goblin, however, spotted me. We fought and both fell from the bridge...” He began the story. As he spoke, he rarely looked from his cooling tea, but Thorin could not look away from the Hobbit. The more Thorin learned, the more his face twisted and darkened. By the time Bilbo completed his tale, Thorin had to tare his eyes from the hobbit, moving them instead to the ring. “Goodness, my tea's gone cold.” The hobbit sputtered after trying a sip of his tea. “Would you like me to make you a new cup as well, Thorin?” Bilbo asked standing.

“Why did you not tell us?” Thorin asked, looking at Bilbo's back as the man stopped in his tracks. He could hear the underlying question in Thorin's tone. The Dwarf did not want to know why Bilbo didn't tell the whole company, or even Gandalf- he wanted to know why Bilbo did not tell him.

Bilbo sighed and took a half step around to look at Thorin, though his eyes quickly fell to the ring on the table. “There were many reasons. I did not tell Gandalf for fear that it would be taken from me, though I know now that it may have been for the best that Gandalf take it those years ago. I did not tell you because I feared that the darkness I could feel in it would touch your mind and force that possible gold sickness from your blood to arise in your mind. I did not tell the company because they did not need to know.” He explained, turning back to make the tea for himself.

Thorin remained quiet at the table, letting the words mull in his mind as he stared at the ring as if it had personally offended him. “I wanted to tell you.” Bilbo said after a moment, making Thorin look up from the ring to the back of Bilbo's form. “The moment I felt it's darkness call out to me in that whisper- felt the possessive wave that clearly twisted that... beast in the tunnels to what he had become. Once I thought to finally tell you, find solace in you we were so close to the mountain- to your home. I feared what it would do to you.” He admitted, still working on his tea. “It's been haunting me, Thorin. It's infected my mind like a parasite and each time the opportunity to destroy it arises I go mad, I fear what I have started with my foolish bergling.” He said, stopping his hands and just resting them on his counter in the kitchen.

Thorin stood, taking the ring into his hand, the whispering already reaching his mind just from the smallest contact. Just holding it urged Thorin to toss it into the nearest fire as if to hope for it's destruction. Instead, Thorin moved behind Bilbo and took the hobbit's hand, opening his palm and placing the ring into his hand. “Ease your mind,  âzyungâl.” He whispered into Bilbo's pointed ear. “Put the ring somewhere safe and put it from your mind for the night.” Bilbo turned and looked up at Thorin, his empty hand reaching up and cupping Thorin's aged cheek. 

“I'm not the young hobbit I once was.” Bilbo whispered, as Thorin slid his hands around Bilbo's waist. 

“I'm not the same dwarf I once was.” Thorin answered, leaning forward to claim the hobbit's lips. Bilbo had nearly forgotten what it was like to kiss Thorin, forgot the rough beard versus his soft lips, the way it was a warm pressure rather than the force that one expected from the King Under The Mountain. 

The travel to Bilbo's bedroom was a blur to Bilbo, all he knew was Thorin's lips and strong hands once again on his skin, and the sound of Thorin's heavy clothes hitting the floor of his room, the door closed tightly. The ring fell to the floor of Bilbo's bedroom, rolling beneath the bed and forgotten as the hobbit mapped the strong muscles dusted in hairs and scars and the occasional tattoo in Khuzdul. They were quiet, slow but strong as they made love, the bed posts shaking as thrusts hit home and skin slapped together, soft and sweaty. That night Bilbo fell asleep in strong arms and a feeling of safety.

 


	8. A comfortable morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think all of you will get about two happy and fluffy chapters before I rudely remind you that Bilbo is going mad. Enjoy fluffy chapter 1 out of 2.

Bilbo's eyes opened as the first birds of the day yawned out their songs, the dawn not yet peaking over the hills of the West but already, Bilbo stirred. The hobbit slowly moved to sit, the warmth of his bed far too inviting, the warmth of his companion even more so but he instead pulled himself from the soft sheets. His padded feet pressed against the cool wooden floor, the room still dark with no candles or natural light to illuminate the space. Bilbo moved silently to his dresser, picking up his own discarded clothes as he moved. He would clean them the next evening, but until then he put them into the basket which sat next to his dresser and moved to find clothes. “Oh don't do that, I'm quite enjoying my view.” A soft, low voice came from the bed, causing Bilbo to smile and look behind him to where Thorin had awoken, laying on his side, the sheets hardly covering him. 

Bilbo couldn't help but take in everything that was the dwarf in his bed. The way his skin stretched so nicely over his muscles, his braided hair falling over his shoulder and the dusting of dark hair across his chest. The shadows only flattering the chiseled king, and Bilbo knew they did no such thing for his own form. “What on earth is enjoyable about the view of an old, fat hobbit?” Bilbo teased, grabbing a white button down shirt and dark brown trousers before moving back toward the bed where Thorin awaited him with a smile.

“Everything.” Had been Thorin's answer, his eyes sliding over the soft curves of the hobbit's form, each muscle gained from the gentile labor of a simple life joined the recognizable muscles of lengthy travel that kept Bilbo's legs thinner than many other hobbit's, the muscles gained from laboring with a weapon that lined Bilbo's shoulders and upper arms Thorin recognized just as easily as he recognized each scar- however faded they were now. Thorin sat up in the bed and slid his hands over Bilbo's curved sides, pressing his forehead against Bilbo's chest. “I had originally traveled to bring you back to Erebor with me. Beg your forgiveness for my cruelty and offer you part of my home as yours, but it seems your life here is too precious for you to leave.” He said, not noticing Bilbo's small cringe at the word precious, but the hobbit's hands did not cease their carding through the dwarf's hair. “I would not ask you ever leave a life so comfortable for you, or to travel with Frodo at his age.”

“What do you ask of me, My King?” Bilbo asked quietly, his hands sliding from Thorin's hair to cup his jaw and softly pet the dwarf's beard. Despite not being a dwarf and not living in Erebor, Thorin would always be Bilbo's king. 

Thorin pressed a small kiss to Bilbo's plump belly. “I ask that you accept something from me.” He said, looking up to Bilbo. “I ask you accept my affections in the form of a braid and a dwarvish bead.” He explained, sliding his hands over Bilbo's hips. 

Bilbo simply nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Thorin's lips. “I believe we should dress first, Thorin. Then before I start breakfast you may gift me with your affections.” He said, pressing another kiss to the dwarf's lips, struggling to pull from the king's arms. “Thorin, you must let me go.” Bilbo said with a small chuckle, the sun slowly beginning to peak through the window. Thorin eventually let him go and let the hobbit take a few steps back. 

“Would you find me my clothes, please?” Thorin asked, unable to tare his eyes from Bilbo's body, making the hobbit chuckle. 

Bilbo made a point to pull his trousers on before seeking out Thorin's discarded clothes, tossing a dark blue tunic at the king he had picked up from the floor, a pair of darker trousers following. Thorin laughed as his clothes were thrown a him, thankfully catching his belt before it hit him. “Careful, âzyungâl.” He teased, standing and tugging his trousers on. 

Bilbo chuckled, pulling his shirt on and buttoning it slowly. “When were you planning to leave?” He asked after a long minute, looking up to Thorin who was fastening his best. 

Thorin stepped over to Bilbo and put his hands on the hobbit's hips. “We will be departing tomorrow morning.” He said, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Bilbo's, making the hobbit smile widely. 

“Go to the kitchen and start the kettle, I'll wake Frodo.” Bilbo said, gently tapping Thorin's jaw before grabbing his robe from it's hook on the door and opening it. Bilbo let out a small laughing squeak when Thorin passed him and left a gentile grip on the hobbit's backside before walking down the hall toward the kitchen. Bilbo glanced back into the room then down the hall before practically running to the bed, stripping the sheets and throwing the blankets and pillows to try and find the ring. Once he saw it wasn't on the bed he moved to the floor, shifting to look under the bed, hands grabbing in the dark to find it. Once he did he let out a quiet “yes!” and sat up on his knees to look at it. He stared at the ring long enough that he didn't see or hear Thorin from where he stood in the doorway. The dwarf decided to play safe and simply walk back to the kitchen with a sigh. 

Bilbo quickly pocketed the ring and moved to make the bed quickly. He strolled to Frodo's room, opening the door with a smile. “Good morning, Frodo my lad.” He said as the young hobbit stirred. Bilbo went to take clean clothes from Frodo's dresser and moved back to the child. “How did you sleep?”

 

Bilbo, Thorin, Frodo and Balin were almost finished with breakfast when Fili and Kili finally pulled themselves from the guest room. Bilbo immediately stood and grabbed some plates for the dwarfs. “About time, lads.” Balin said as he scooped up the yolk of some eggs with a chunk of bread. 

Fili and Kili simply let out sleepy groans that made Frodo giggle. Bilbo hushed Frodo with a smile and hummed as he fixed plates for Fili and Kili. “I hope you two don't mind a little wait, I'll have to make you some fresh eggs, everything else should be warm enough for you to still eat.” Bilbo said, putting some plates with still warm meat and potato in front of the two dwarfs before giving Frodo a look and walking to the kitchen to make the boys the eggs he left out. 

“Master Bilbo seems in good spirits.” Kili said, rubbing his hand over his face and beard. “I'm sure he must have had a good night, we didn't see him down at the party after he and Cinaed left.”

“I haven't heard the dragon yet today either.” Fili pointed out, already stuffing his mouth full of food, ignoring the glare Thorin sent both of them. 

Bilbo was already moving into the room with two plates of eggs for the table, a smile on his face. He had them almost placed on the table in front of Fili and Kili there was a loud knock on the door making Bilbo slam the plates down. Everyone at the table jumped and looked to Bilbo who fumed and turned his head toward the door, a glare on his face. Frodo giggled slightly. “Is it Wobewia?” Frodo asked with a smile, making Bilbo sigh. 

“We should hope not, my dear lad. Make sure Fili and Kili don't make too much of a mess.” Bilbo said, running a hand over Frodo's dark curls before moving to the door as another loud, insistant knock sounded. Upon opening the door he revealed none other than Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She immediately moved to enter the house but Bilbo stepped in front of her and crossed his arms. “What can I do for you this lovely morning Lobelia?” He asked coldly. “My breakfast is growing cold and my company distracted.”

Lobelia huffed and tried to make herself seem bigger looking past Bilbo. “I figured they would be gone by now. I came to thank you for your gifts- however frugal you seemed with them. I had hoped you would invite me in for tea.”

“The last time you were in my house you tried going off with my spoons shoved in your pockets, have you anything else you want of me or may I have what I want of you. For you to leave my doorstep.” Bilbo said coldly, easily making himself bigger and glowering at Lobelia who simply huffed again. 

“I simply pass on the thoughts of not only myself but others that you should consider who your company is before inviting them to anything.” Lobelia said sorely. 

This did nothing but enrage Bilbo more, enough that even the dwarfs and young halfling in the dining room who had begun listening subtly grow more obvious in their eavesdropping. “Good morning to you, Lobelia.” Bilbo said shortly. “My company is no business to others, their presence at my own party should be none of your concern and be sure to remind the rest of your ever worrying party of fools to keep their abnormally large nose out of other people's business. Good morning.” He said finally, not so subtly slamming the door on the woman who let out an enraged yell from his doorstep.

“You need to learn some manners, Baggins! How dare you name Frodo your heir you know very well that Bag End should belong to the Sackville-Bagginses! You troublesome, unsociable- ah!” Lobelia was yelling as Bilbo walked calmly back to the dining room, her shrill voice letting out a squawk as a gentle thud landed over the entirety of Bag End, starting the Dwarfs.

“It seems Cinaed's up.” Bilbo said simply as Frodo giggled and clapped in his seat. 

“Wobewia got a tawking tooo!” Frodo sang, making Bilbo frown at him which effectively quieted the young hobbit. 

The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet after Fili and Kili laughed about Bilbo's ability to tell off another hobbit. Once they were finished with breakfast, Bilbo insisted on gathering the dishes himself with a passing comment about not needing the influence of throwing plates passed onto Frodo. Bilbo and Balin hummed quietly as they washed dishes, the older dwarf saying he was more than happy to help despite how many times Bilbo insisted he go relax. “Do you have any plans for today, Laddie?” Balin asked as they finished washing the last dishes. 

Bilbo hummed and shook his head. “Not really, life is simple and slow around here, no big plans.” He admitted, washing his hands. “Do you have anything in mind?” He asked the older dwarf with a smile.

Balin smiled a bit and dried off his own hands. “I think it would be nice for us to get a better view of your Hobbiton.” He said simply, watching as a smile bloomed across Bilbo's lips.

“I'm sure that would be lovely, Frodo and I have been needing to pick up some things at the market anyway.” Bilbo said with a large smile, drying his hands and placing down the drying cloth. “I'll go get Frodo ready to go out, I think maybe this afternoon Cinaed and I were going to do a little fishing if you would be interested in joining us, I'm sure you all can find something enjoyable to do in the meantime if you would rather not come.” Bilbo said, walking to the sitting room where the dwarfs sat, Fili and Kili telling stories to Frodo who seemed absolutely enthralled in the stories of how Dale was already starting to thrive. “Frodo, my lad. Let's get you ready to go down to the market we have some things to fetch and I'm sure our guests would love to see town while not made up for a party.” Bilbo said, picking up the young hobbit. Frodo nodded and grinned. Bilbo caught Thorin's eye and smiled at him, the silver hair bead shining in the natural light of the room, making Thorin smile widely. 

 


End file.
